At least one example embodiment of inventive concepts relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to an insulating pattern electrically isolating conductive patterns from each other and/or a method of forming the same.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is desired to satisfy consumer demands for electronic devices. However, owing to increasing technical difficulties in a fabrication process (e.g., a reduced process margin in a lithography process), it is becoming harder to realize the highly-integrated semiconductor devices. To overcome such a limitation, recent studies focus on new technology for increasing integration density and performance of the semiconductor device.